


Visit the Glass Wastes

by reeby10



Category: The Hidden Almanac (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Glass Wastes (The Hidden Almanac), Unconventional Fanworks Treats, travel brochure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A travel brochure for planning your visit to the Glass Wastes!





	Visit the Glass Wastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).

A double sided trifold brochure.


End file.
